


I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

by WarwomanWay



Series: The labor of love [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Darcy and Skye are friends with benfits, F/F, Getting Together, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Being Tony, When isn't Tony being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in case anyone hasn't noticed the titles to these fics in this series are all lyrics from the song Swing Life Away by Rise Against, it was the song that was playing when my brother's new bride walked down the isle a few weeks ago that's what inspired If love is a labor I'll slave till the end and from there a monster was born</p>
    </blockquote>





	I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> So in case anyone hasn't noticed the titles to these fics in this series are all lyrics from the song Swing Life Away by Rise Against, it was the song that was playing when my brother's new bride walked down the isle a few weeks ago that's what inspired If love is a labor I'll slave till the end and from there a monster was born

Its been two months since Clint and Phil's wedding and now everyone was gathered at Stark's tower for Avenger movie night. Stark and Bruce had occupied the big recliner with Banner on the engineer's lap. On of the couches Natasha laid with her head in Melinda's lap who was contently running her fingers through the assassins hair while Coulson sat next to them with Clint curled close around him. FitzSimmons sat in front of the couch, with Agent Triplett and Steve really didn't want to think about what those three were doing under the blankets that were wrapped around them. Darcy and Skye who both say they are  _not_ dating were seated side by side in the other recliner giggling about how predictable the plot was. 

Everyone was there except for Dr. Foster and Thor who were both away in Asgard for the time being and Pepper Potts who said she had an important business meeting.

Everyone had someone.

Except for Steve. Steve had no one to curl up with or share inside jokes with and it made his heart hurt at what he lost when he was frozen. He just wanted to roll up in a ball and not ever come out, but no he wasn't going to do that.

"I think I'll go home now." Steve announced standing to his feet.

"You sure Steve?" Natasha asked concerned.

"The movie is just getting good." Clint added.

Steve shook his head. No he wasn't interested in finishing the movie. "Sorry I think I seen this one before." 

Everyone let it go and watch Steve walk out of the room. 

"Cap needs to get laid." Tony said after a few minutes of silence causing everyone to look at him. "Ow! Will everyone stop hitting me?" He whined. 

"Will you stop being an ass?" Natasha shot back resuming her position on the couch. No one even saw her move. 

"I think Tony is right, I think Steve might be lonely." Bruce interjected and every one nodded in agreement. 

"I tried setting him up with Agent Carter." Natasha admitted.

Tony snorted. "Yeah like that was a good idea." 

 

Steve walked into his apartment and flipped on the lights when the hair on the back of his neck stood to attention. Standing in front of the window giving Steve a menacing glare was the Winter Soldier. 

"Bucky?" Steve walked to him alert and cautious, not yet sure what this man was capable of.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He spat out watching Steve walked forward back didn't move from his spot. 

"You are." He whispered stopping just a few centimeters in front of the man. 

The Winter Soldier shook his head. "No I can't be him."

Steve's world once again shattered at his feet as he remembered the man he loved for so long, this what he had become was so much more worse then him dying. Steve almost wished they did let him die so at least he could find peace.

But he quickly pushes that painful thought away. 

"Why did you save me?" Steve asks.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "I thought I knew you." He is shaking his head now. "I see a skinny kid."

Steve nods. "That was me."

"I'm not him. This Bucky I'm not him." 

 

It was the dead of the night and Steve wakes up to screaming. He didn't think he just jumped out of bed and rushed to Bucky's side. Bucky was twisted in the sheets clenching to them with both hands sweat pouring from his brow. The last three weeks that he had been staying with Steve it had almost become routine for them.

Steve sunk to his knees by the bed, and no matter how many times Natasha has told him not to he tries to wake him by gently putting his hand on his arm. "Buck? Come on you gotta wake up." 

Bucky's eyes snap open, with lightning reflexes he has his mechanical arm around Steve's throat, and a knife that Steve is not sure where he got from at his neck.

"Bucky?" Steve manages to cough out as he laid on his back with shock on his face. 

"S...Steve?" It takes him a few moments to come to his senses. He drops the knife down on the mattress and moved away from Steve as quickly as possible. He is shaking in fear and Steve heart plummets to his stomach. 

"Its ok Buck."

The brainwashed assassin shook his head. "No its not. Could have killed you punk." 

Steve almost smiled. "I'm hard to kill jerk." He shot back causing a ghost of a smile to grace Bucky's face. 

"So I have noticed."

Bucky eyes the door uneasily. "You want me to leave?" Steve asks. 

Bucky shakes his head and pulls the sheet down. "Stay please?"

Steve nods and lays down beside him. Neither says a word as they both drift off to sleep.

Bucky doesn't dream.

 

Bucky doesn't talk much to anyone except Natasha in whispered Russian and a closeness that broke Steve's heart. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted the man he has loved for over eighty years back. 

"You have to give him time." Melinda slides into the seat next to him as he watches Bucky run a brush through Natasha's hair. A smile playing on the Asian woman's lips. 

Steve jumps just slightly. "I know." He sighs. "And I am, but..." He paused not sure how to ffinish his thoughts. 

"Its hard." She finishes for him. "I get it." 

And a part of Steve knows she really does. 

Natasha laughs at something he has said and Steve can't help but remember that use to be him and Bucky. Completely comfortable with the other.

She gives him a soft smile and a gentle squeeze on his arm. "Give him time maybe he will come around." With that she slinked off leaving him to his thoughts.

 

Weeks passed and Bucky was starting to get comfortable with everyone; trading snarky comments with Stark and Darcy and was Barton's partner in crime when it came to pranking Stark, but he was still tiptoeing around Steve a fact that drove Steve up a wall.

Steve tried to do as Melinda told him and give him time and space bit the way how his once best friend and lover avoided him broke his heart. 

 Confrontation seemed to be a bad idea, he didn't need Bucky to further pull away from him. He has taken to watching him, and no he wasn't stalking Bucky no matter what Stark has said. 

Everyone can see that Steve's  _not stalking_ of Bucky sets the ex assassin on edge and its not like Steve really meant to hover while he eats his breakfast but he feels so lost. 

But Barnes ignores it for a while until he snaps, he just handle it anymore. "What is your problem?" He snaps one morning its just him and Steve and Steve is just to close for comfort just standing there watching him like he half expects him to breakdown. 

"I...It's nothing." Steve stammers out looking at the ground his face has grown red.

"It's not nothing punk." Bucky tries to calm himself he really doesn't mean to snap at him. "You have been treating me like I'm so god damn fragile."

Steve swallows hard and it almost makes Bucky feel guilty. Almost. 

"I didn't mean to." Steve throws his hands up. "You have been looking out for me way be for any of this." He is gesturing at his body. "I thought it was time to return the favor."

Bucky blinks and for a second he is reminded of that fragile punk who was to stupid to hack down from a fight. Oh how he missed that kid, how he missed those memories of that kid. He briefly wonders how he could ever forgot Steve in the first place. Fucking Hydra.

Bucky crosses the room to were he is standing chest to chest in front of Steve and Steve is looking at him with something like fear across his face. "You stupid ass." He whispers softly all the heat and anger just fade away. "I never asks you to look after me."

Butting his lip Steve blinks. "I know, but its you and me until the end of the line."

Until the end of the line. 

Bucky does the only reasonable thing he can think of and that's pull Steve by his shirt collar and kissing him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am pretty sure I just rushed the ending but I really couldn't figure a better way to end this


End file.
